The Memy9909 Killer/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the eleventh episode, The Memy9909 Killer. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Planetary Mill shaking hands with Geo Guy) Text: Written by GABRIEL GARCIA, AL JEAN, and MIKE REISS Text: Storyboarded by PAUL TIBBIT Text: Supervising Director TERRY WARD Text: Sequence Director MARK KIRKLAND (Fades to black) (Fades to BatteryMill outside of a cave) BatteryMill: I wonder what's inside this cave... (walks inside) (BatteryMill ignores the hole but actually falls down a hole) BatteryMill: (screaming) AAAHH!!! (BatteryMill lands in a Gree Team base) Gree Guy: Welcome, stranger. Do you support those goody-goods the Geo Team or us? BatteryMill: (surprised) GREE GUY! I'm your biggest fan! Gree Guy: I've never seen you in my life. Who are you? BatteryMill: I'm Battery Mill and my real name is Batteries Millium. I would like to join your team because (angry) I hate Geo Guy! Ignore any bad thing that the Geo Team say about you. Gree Guy: You're in the team! BatteryMill: Warren Cook is great because I like his movies! (Cuts to the outside of the Conner's house; the scene cuts to Geo Guy playing video games with Green Bob and Jan) Geo Guy: I've brought the SNES version of Spider Squad Turbo Edition, an updated 16-bit version of the original 1985 game Spider Squad, the first game in the Spider Squid franchise, on NES, because the Turbo Hand Held Game System version has lots of glitches. Green Bob: Good choice! Jan: Splendid! Geo Guy: But before we get to Level 3, let's watch TV. (Green Bob takes the cartridge out and turns the SNES off; Geo Guy turns the TV on the National News Channel) NNC Channel Announcer (on the TV): This is the NNC! The National News Channel! Jan: The NNC? You have cable TV? Geo Guy: Yes. Jan: I don't. Green Bob: Unlike Channel 7, the NNC has only one news reporter. News reporter (on the TV): Recently, in Geo County, Pennsylvania, a man has stolen every animal from every pet store overnight and (shows a dog) a dog with an owner. The man is obsessed with grounding people, even though he doesn't have children. (Geo Guy switches off the TV) Green Bob: You know who else grounds people who's not related to them? Geo Guy: Memy. Jan: Memy Thousands, obviously. Geo Guy: Let's forget about that for a while and let's play Spider Squad Turbo Edition on Super NES! (Geo Guy puts the cartridge in the console, but interrupted by a knock on the door) Green Bob: Someone's at the door. Geo Guy: I'll get it! (runs to the door) (Geo Guy opens the door and sees Rama Dani Syafriyar) Geo Guy: Who are you and what are you doing here? Planetary Mill: I'm Rama Dani Syafriyar, but you can call me Planetary Mill. Geo Guy: Cool. Planetary Mill: The reason why I'm here is because you are the leader of Geo County's superhero team. Geo Guy: Memy Thousands stole your dog? Planetary Mill: Yes, (angry) and my native cousin, Battery Mill, supports his team. Geo Guy: Okay... Planetary Mill: But i'm also known as the Memy9909 killer! Geo Guy: Well, let's talk about this at the Geo Team House, Rama. Act 2 (Cuts to the Geo Team and Planetary Mill in the meeting room of the Geo Team base an hour later) Geo Guy: (excited) Hey, guys. This is Rama Dani See Ya Fryer, but you can... Planetary Mill: (interrupting Geo Guy; a bit angry) It's Syafriyar, not See Ya Fryer! Geo Guy: Oops, my mistake. It's a good thing that you don't slap me like a certain needle does. Ahem, where was I? Oh, and about Rama, you can call him Planetary Mill. Toon Link: So why is he here? Geo Guy: He's here because Memy9909 kidnapped his dog and our team is the county's superhero team. Planetary Mill: That's right. Toon Link: Oh. Geo Guy: Well, let's do our introduction because we haven't do it yet on this show. Crash Bandicoot: We have a show? (The scene zooms out to show a TV for a brief period) (Cuts to the scene) Geo Guy: Well, in another dimension! Let's start the introduction now! (Introduction starts) Geo Guy: I'm Geo Guy, leader of The Geo Team. And these are my friends, Green Bob, Little Guy, and Geo. Little Guy: Hey, I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. I'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Jan Soto, Jason, and Bloo. Homer Simpson: The name's Homer Simpson, and i'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, and Dave the Minion. Geo Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Geoville and all across the globe. The Geo Team: We are The Geo Team! (Introduction ends) Geo Guy: Rama, will you join us to be the part of the team? If you do, i'll give you a special prize. If not, you don't have to be in the team. Planetary Mill: I would like to be a temporary helper because I don't really have the time to save the world. Geo Guy: Okay. (Cuts to BatteryMill with the Gree Team; he sees a frozen cage with animals) BatteryMill: What happened? Warren: Memy stole every animal from every pet store in Geo County! Memy9909: I have stolen these animals because I don't want anyone else to get them. (Memy9909 melted the cage) Memy9909: And they are under our control. BatteryMill: Cool! Not ice cool, good cool! (Cuts to Geo Guy, Green Bob and Planetary Mill watching The Land Before Time on Channel 7; Gum, the Conners' pet, comes in) Geo Guy: (sees Gum) Hi, Gum. We're watching The Land Before Time. Green Bob: This movie's great so far. Littlefoot's mother (on the TV): Let your heart guide you. It whispers so listen closely. Planetary Mill: Why would it whisper? Green Bob: I don't think she means it literally. Station announcer (on the TV; off-screen): We interrupt The Land Before Time with breaking news! Geo Guy: (angry) What the freakin' doofus?!? Green Bob: This station always interrupt shows and movies with breaking news ever since we started the Geo Team! Anchorman #1 (on the TV): Sorry if you got mad but we have breaking news! Just 30 minutes, few members of the Gree Team have stolen every meat from a butcher shop. There's more than meats the eye. Geo Guy: Gee golly. Anchorman #2 (on the TV): They used criminals not part of the Gree Team to get the meat and give to them. The helpers got caught and arrested, but the Gree Team members have ran away! Station announcer (on the TV; offscreen): And now back to the movie The Land Before Time! Planetary Mill: Now that the movie is back, can we stay and watch it and then we will fight the Gree Team? Geo Guy and Green Bob: Yes! (Geo Guy's mom, Liz Conner, comes in) Liz Conner: (sees Planetary Mill) Who's this friend of yours, George? Geo Guy: He's Rama Dani Syafriyar, but you can call him Planetary Mill. Liz Conner: Ah, good. (leaves the room) Planetary Mill: So your name is George, right? Geo Guy: Yes! (neutral) I don't get called Geo Guy for nothing. Planetary Mill: Hey, you're right. Your first name was George. Slow, but right. Act 3 (Cuts to the few Gree Team members and BatteryMill in a stolen car driven by Memy9909) Memy9909: (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! They'll never find us now! (The cave appears) BatteryMill: We're at the cave where I accidentally fell and met you guys in person for the first time. Memy9909: That's right! (Memy, BatteryMill, Pingux2012, Bryan Guy and Sack99Swell get out of the car) Memy9909: We're here at the cave! Avoid the hole, we're using the elevator! (They go inside and use the elevator) Pingux2012: Let's press buttons! Bryan Guy: (angry) Don't! (Pingux2012 presses all buttons and the few Gree Team members are stuck) Bryan Guy: (angry) Ugh! Now we're stuck in the elevator. Now what have you done, Pingux! Memy9909: Don't argue. This elevator is attached to a rope! (Shows the outside of the elevator attached to a rope) Memy9909: Let's jump really hard! (They jump really hard so that the rope snapped and the elevator fell down) Elias: I'm so glad I'm floating! (The elevator opens and they get out) Gree Guy: Welcome! Memy9909: I've stolen the meat from the butcher shop! (carries a giant sack of meat) Gree Guy: Great! At least, the police officers haven't found this cave! (Cuts to the police cars and helicopters outside of the cave) (The scene goes back to Gree Guy) Gree Guy: (neutral) Or they have found it. (sighs) Sigh. (The animal cage gets flipped over by the animals in it) BatteryMill: Uh-oh, Gree Guy. Gree Guy: Huh? BatteryMill: The cage has been flipped over! Gree Guy: (turns around; angry) What the... (Dun dun dun sound effect occurs) Gree Guy: Memy, block the cage so the police won't come. NOW! (Cuts to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to the Geo Team and Planetary Mill at the park; Geo Guy, Green Bob and Planetary Mill are sitting down at a bench) Planetary Mill: Geo Guy! I've got something to tell you. Geo Guy: What is that something? Planetary Mill: Police have followed a trail of wrapped meat that the Gree Team have left going from the butcher shop to the nearest cave in Geo County! Geo Guy: Great! I've got something to tell the Geo Team! Green Bob: I have already heard that. Geo Guy: (neutral) Except for Green Bob, obviously. (Geo Guy goes to the other Geo Team members) Planetary Mill: I wonder what will happen when the Geo Team defeat the Gree Team. Green Bob: We just defeat them and most of the time weird things happen. Planetary Mill: Like the Gree Team landing in jail? Green Bob: Yes. (Geo Guy comes with the rest of the team) Geo Guy: Hey, Green Bob. I've told the rest of the Geo Team. Dave: (speaking Minionese) Unex! Subtitle text: Definitely! Jan: We have found a way to destroy the Gree Team, but mostly, Memy9909! Green Bob: Rama has been talking about Memy9909. Why Memy9909? The others are just as bad as he is. Geo Guy: Memy9909 was the one who stole all of the animals and the meat. Planetary Mill: (angry) And my dog! Bloo: That's why we should go to the Geo Car! Homer: Well, to the Geo Car! (The Geo Team and Planetary Mill run to the Geo Car) Homer: Let's get in! (Everyone gets into the Geo Car) Homer: Seat belts? (looks around) Check! We're ready to go. (Homer drives the car) Geo Guy: The cave is in one of the Geoville suburbs! (Cuts to the Geo Car arriving near the cave) Homer: (looks at the police cars going) Why are the police cars going? Geo Guy: I think the Gree Team are blocking the way to their base. (The Geo Car arrives outside of the cave) Act 5: Animals and Meat (Cuts to the Geo Team and Rama Dani Syafriyar outside of the Geo Car and walking into the cave) Geo Guy: We're at the cave. Coraline: They blocked the base with metal. The Once-Ler: It's a good thing I've got my axe! (gets his axe out) (The Once-Ler tries to axe the metal, but fails) The Once-Ler: It's no use. Crash Bandicoot: Well, I'm going to use my jackhammer. (gets his jackhammer out) (Crash Bandicoot drills the metal and a hole appears) Green Bob: (happy) Wow! Dave: (speaking Minionese) A nag! Subtitle text: A hole! Margo: Well done, Crash! Geo Guy: We should get in there. No, not in that way. (Cuts to the Gree Team at their base) Gree Guy: (neutral; looking up) I can see that someone created a hole up there. Bryan Guy: It's the Geo Team, I think. BatteryMill: Duh! Who else could it be? Gree Guy: (talks to Memy9909) Go and fix the metal. Memy9909: Okay! (The Geo Team fall down and land on each other in the Gree Team's base) Gree Guy: Welcome... (sees a perfect view of the Geo Team) You're not welcome! Jason: (angry) Hey! Little Guy: (angry) We're sick and tired of fighting you, Gree Guy. (Geo the Creature land in the base) Geo: What did I miss? The Geo Team: Nothing! Geo Guy: (angry) Well, just Gree Guy being an jerk like he is always. (Planetary Mill lands) Planetary Mill: Hi! (The Geo Team and Planetary Mill stand up) BatteryMill: Hi, Rama! Gree Guy: You know him? BatteryMill: Yes, he's my cousin! Memy9909: (angry) Rama will be grounded for being on the opposite side! Gree Guy: Okay, let's move onto the typical bit. (talks to the Geo Team and Planetary Mill) Well, well, well. Look what we've got here? Geo Guy: The Geo Team... Planetary Mill: And the temporary helper, Rama AKA Planetary Mill! Gree Guy: The Gree Team, let's start the motto! (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to steal all of the animals of this nation and put them in a cage. Memy9909: And steal all the meat! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy9909: Memy, the guy that planned all of this! BatteryMill, Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell: And BatteryMill, Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell! (Motto ends) Gree Guy: Let's start! (Crash Bandicoot and Planetary Mill talk to each other) Crash: By defeating the Gree Team, but mostly Memy, you should get your cage melter gun out. Planetary Mill: It's not a cage melter gun, it's a Melter Gun 1200! Crash: I know the name. Planetary Mill: Let's wait until they stop fighting the others! (Cuts to Gree Guy getting frozen) Gree Guy: Don't freeze me! I mean it, don't freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-- (Gree Guy is frozen) Homer Simpson: Ha-ha! Green Bob: Great job! Crash: I'll deal with the rest, except Memy, who has to be stopped by different measures. (spins like a tornado) (The Gree Team minus Memy and BatteryMill get sent flying) Pingux2012: I didn't see that coming. Bryan Guy: (angry) Seriously? (BatteryMill lands in the base again) Geo Guy: (frustrated) Why won't you leave? BatteryMill: I surrender. Green Bob: (shocked) Surrender? (neutral) A Gree Team member has never ever surrendered before. BatteryMill: I apologize for being stupid and joining the dark side. Planetary Mill: So can you help us defeat Memy? BatteryMill: Yes, please. (BatteryMill uses the Melter Gun 1200 to melt the animal cage) Crash: That will do the trick. Memy: This is bad! Random dog: Woof! (chases Memy) (The animals chase Memy up the elevator and out of the cave; Memy hides behind a bush) Memy9909: Phew! Random dog (off-screen): Woof! Act 6 (A underground bomb explodes and Memy9909 gets sent flying) (The Geo Team, Rama and Battery Mill watch him) Planetary Mill: Geo Guy, where do you think he will land? Geo Guy: I guess... land in jail. Battery Mill: No, Geo Guy. (shocked) Memy was about to land in a volcano. Geo Guy: (angry) WHAT!?! (Cuts to Memy9909 near the Mauna Loa volcano in Hawaii) Memy9909: A volcano? NO-NO-NO! (falling) (Memy9909 lands in the volcano) Memy9909: (screaming) AAAAAAHH! (Cuts to the police cars and helicopters going to the Geo Team in Geo County) Homer: The police cars and police helicopters are coming back! (A police officer comes out of one of the police cars and goes to the Geo Team) Police officer: Well done, Geo Team. Congratulations! For stopping the Gree Team and bringing all of the animals and the meat back, you have saved Geoville once again. Jan: Yes. But where are the Gree Team? Police officer: They are on the way to jail. Except for Memy, which landed in a volcano at Hawaii. Geo Guy: That's great. Crash and BatteryMill: You can thank us too. Police officer: Thank you, Crash and the guy who's on the bad side. BatteryMill: I'm BatteryMill, and I surrender. I shall apologize to you. I'm sorry! Police officer: Great! Apology accepted. (Cuts to 20 minutes later when the Gree Team enter their cell at Tromson Jail) Jail warden (outside): Stay there! Bryan Guy: It's a pity that we've lost Memy9909. Pingux2012: Yeah. The first time I agreed with you. Gree Guy: (angry) Curse you, Geo Team, Rama, and that traitor Battery Mill, who betrayed me! Pingux2012: BatteryMill is a trader? Gree Guy: (angry) It's traitor, you stupid. (Cuts to the outside of Tromson Jail in Geo County) Pingux2012: (off-screen) Oh... darn! (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts